Silica and Lizbeth
by aikokonoka
Summary: Silica is grieving over Pina. Kirito saves her and meets 'the gang'. Lizbeth is the one she feels most comfortable with and the story unfolds.


Silica and Lizbeth

[Will add more to this and write additional chapters later]

Chapter 1

"Pina!" - she shouted as the blue feathered creature disentegraded into polygons. Silica sat there, in disbellief and hardly registered movement coming from behind her. As she turned herself round, her brown hair sticking to her tear soiled face, a figure stood beside her.

From her point of view all she could see was the edge of his black coat. -"Sorry I couldn't save your friend." he muttered, trying to be consolative. he knew he failed at doing so from experience, but that didn't matter for her. She flung herself around his neck crying her eyes out, gripping him ever so tightly.

Kirito, baffled as he wasn't used to people grasping on him, fell with a thunk. He pushed her away which at hand was not an easy task and immediatly realizing his mistake. There she was, looking desperately into him, almost through him. "Let's get you somewhere safe, okay?" Silica nodded slightly and soon enough they arrived at the trader's paradise known as Algade.

As Kirito dashed through it's streets carrying Silica in his arms, he ought to catch some attention. -"Hey!" Lizbeth yelled as she heard something crash in the front of her shop. "Oh it's you. Try to be a little more careful next time you crash into my shop, will you?" -"Of course." he promised, "Here we have a creature that needs to be fed, and a shoulder to cry on and you know me too well to assume I'm not going to be it." He gently placed Silica to a nearby chair.

Suddenly, she laid her head on the table, sobbing, not noticing the light blue feather that dropped to the ground. Lizbeth picked it up and asked Kirito what it was. As he examined the item, the name said 'Pina's Heart'. Kirito stared at it as if he were thinking and then spoke. "There's a hill on the 45th floor that revives pets, but the heart has to be delivered there within 3 days." Silica sobbed even harder: "I'm only level 40, how am I going to level up quickly enough?" Chime sounded and Asuna walked into the shop. "I'm sorry", Lizbeth started, "but I have a mace to finish. The guy has been standing over my head about it for months." As she went to the back of the shop, Asuna pulled out her famous sandwiches and offer them around.

Noticing the sobbing creature, she handed one out to her, as well. "What's the matter?", she asked and to that Silica only started to cry more and between sobs explained her story. Kirito, realizing that there won't be any sandwiches for him went to Agil's shop to get something to eat. Silica accepted her sandwich and that seemed to calm her a little bit. She slowly munched through her sandwich as she wrapped up her story: "And now I have to get to the hill to revive her." As she finished, she lifted the sky blue feather to Asuna's face. Asuna took the information in and quickly decided:"We're going to the hill right now!" Being the gentle soul she was, she couldn't resist her urge to help.

Lizbeth came back at the same time Agil and Kirito entered the shop. "You!" Lizbeth shouted accusingly. "YOU! I said you mace will be done as soon as possible, and don't you think you can just barge in and...", she stopped as she looked at Kirito, then Agil, the back at Kirito. "Oh...", she drifted, "Sorry." Both of them just stood there for a minute, petrified with jaws wide open and eyes wide spread.

"Asuna!" Silica screamed and hid behind her in panic. A huge monster that only a second ago had been a small flower now was growling at them. Since Asuna is high enough level she cut through the thing with '_Rapier' -_ a basic one-handed sword skill. Next time Silica felt a little braver and took a swing at it. Immediately she gained a level. A window appeared in front of her saying '44-45, おめでとう!' They fought their way through the floor, to the hill only to discover that the hill was guarded by thousands of bees and beetles - the final boss. Above it's head a blue name hovered 'Winged Demon' it was. "Stay back, I'll take care of it, them..." She charged forward engaging her highest combo skill over and over again until all of them fell the ground and shattered into polygons. Now nothing was standing between them ad the pedestal on which Pina will appear. Silica laid the sky blue feather and soon ehough a light shone down on the pedestal and wings flapped. Silica _flew_ forward and hugged Pina tight enough to make it lose some HP. Pina hugged Silica too, although Asuna wasn't sure.  
Asuna quickly manipulated the menu and took a teleport crystal out of her inventory. She grabbed Silica by her arm and yelled: "Teleport: Algade!" and appeared at the plaza and started getting wooed so they had to ran. But what they've seen when they entered Lizbeth's shop shocked them both.

Lizbeth, held by Kirito, was trying to what appeared as, judging by the mace in her hand, to murder Agil. "What in the..." Asuna started and Kirito filled her up. Silica help up Pina and the fighting stopped immediately. They cheered and Lizbeth brought something to drink. To drink the stuff she brought they had to turn off the ethic mode since it was alcoholic. Silica was underage so she couldn't turn it off and she had 'Tears of Angels' which resembled orange juice. They stayed up late in the evening and all of them passed out. Except Silica. She greeted the dawn with Pina in her lap. She was happy.


End file.
